England's Freedom
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Guy follow's Isabella into the secret tunnel, will he come out alive? Will Robin be able to free England from Vaisey's rule once and for all? And if so how will it happen? SEQUEL UPLOADED: Inches From Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, never will.**

**Here is another one shot, don't worry this time it is just a one shot, the events of season 3 episode 13 in Guy's point of view, Enjoy.**

Isabella had made it out of her cell, she had deliberately called my name getting my attention, she knew I would follow her into the secret passage to the castle, Archer my newly found brother wanted to get Robin, but I insisted that he let me take care of her once and for all.

I cautiously entered the tunnel, making sure I saw what was around every corner before continuing, I saw Archer beside me in the corner of my eye, I was almost glad for his company, he clanked his sword on a grate, I hushed him.

"Where does that lead?" He asked,

"It leads into the cell room base of the castle." I replied, my senses tuned in to find Isabella, a few moments later there was an explosion, it shook the tunnel and caused us to sway,

"Byzantine fire." Archer said,

"So that's why Isabella came down here she's trying to blast her way out of the tunnel." I said a smirk crossing my features, I had to hand it to my sister she still had a few good ideas left,

"Might be a way out for all of us." Archer said breaking me from my thoughts,

"Go tell Robin." I said maybe a little too eager to get rid of him, "I'll deal with Isabella." I added calmly, as Archer left I continued searching for my sister,

Archer hurdled out of the tunnel towards Robin, "Robin...the tunnel Isabella just cleared it." He yelled,

"Robin!" John yelled from the balcony, "Their coming." He said,

"Hold them out." Robin said before he followed Archer into the tunnel,

I rounded another banister, my sword extended incase she hid there, "Isabella." I called,

"Guy." I heard her answer me, what was her game, what was she doing,

I walked towards the place were I thought her voice had come from, "Isabella where are you?" I asked,

"Come and get me." She said, her voice was closer I could tell, she had to be hiding behind the column I had just stepped behind, I saw her and placed the tip of my sword on her shoulder, she turned her head to look at it,

"That explosion?" I asked curious,

"The tunnel should be cleared by now...I say there's a way out if you want it." She said, I cocked me head looking at her surprisingly; gradually I lowered my sword,

"Look at you Guy I say it's time you took the poison for yourself after all you've destroyed anyone you ever held dear to you, you know brother you loved me once." She said, all I could do was bow my head in shame, she was right I had destroyed everything,

"And me too." I couldn't mistake that voice...Vaisey; I quickly switched my sword to my other hand and faced it at him, then I turned back to Isabella,

"You planned this?" I asked looking at her as if I was hurt,

"Isabella you will of course relinquish your claims to my title...if you wish to join me." She said, as Isabella unbuckled her cloak and let it fall to the ground, she then walked over to Vaisey,

"I didn't want anyone else to have the pleasure of killing you so I set up this little trap." He said, as Blamier drew his sword,

"Stay back...his mine." Vaisey said as he eyed me like a hunter would its prey,

"A man who tried to kill me...I made you." He yelled, before he lunged at me,

Our swords clashed and I punched him in the face, "I won't make the same mistake twice." I said as I shifted my position,

Our swords clashed again and this time I kicked him in the stomach, I threw attack after attack, I kicked him several more times, he appeared to be out of condition, I soon had him on his knees holding his sword up to defend himself, I was winning until my sister made an attempt on my life, Robin saved me however but the sheriff sliced my arm.

"Still as treacherous as ever." Robin said, as he had Isabella pinned to a column, she kneed him in the stomach and broke free of his grip, Robin then drew his sword and engaged in combat with a guard, the Archer came to join the fight suddenly I was surrounded by my estranged family, all hell had broken loose, sword flew here and there, attacks were thrown, and parried, soon we back up and faced our enemies, Robin drew his dagger a weapon in each hand, Archer his sword and a shorter sword, while I simply held my long sword.

"How appropriate." Vaisey began, "A battle so huge that it should come down to the important few." He then raised his sword in Archer's direction, "A new one don't know you do I?" He asked, Archer simply handed him a taunting smile,

"He's my mother's foolish mistake look at us...the whole sorry family." She sneered,

"Together." Robin said, looking over at me and Archer,

"Brother's in arms." Archer said, just before we engaged in deathly duels,

Blamier kicked Archer to the ground; he quickly jumped to his feet "Archer!" I yelled as I threw him my sword, I then turned to see Robin throw Vaisey to the ground,

"This is for all the lives you've ruined...for all the people you've killed!" He yelled as he raised his sword over him, this was it the man I had failed to kill was going to be killed by the man who deserved to do it, the man who had been fighting him for years,

"Now Hood." Vaisey warned,

Just then I saw Isabella in the dim light of the tunnel making her way towards Robin, her dagger ready for use, I hurdled towards her, "Robin!" I yelled in warning, as I pushed him out of her reach, punching her in the face in the process knocking her to the ground, I didn't see her hurt him or wound him, at last I had returned the favor for him saving my life all those times, although I only had time to merely shoot a glance in Vaisey's direction before I felt the cold steel of his blade pass right through me above my thigh. The length of his blade had passed through me and could be seen out the other side, "Gisborne!" Robin yelled, after he had recovered from me knocking him out of the way, Vaisey released his grip on the sword as I fell into Archer's arms; he laid me against a column before he turned with his back to me, ready to fight off Isabella and the sheriff.

"This ends here." Robin shouted, as he walked over to Archer, kneeling beside me,

"Oh how right you are Robin Hood we've already killed your little pet Gisborne but don't worry we will be back to finish you off with an army please wait for me I don't want to miss the big moment." Vaisey taunted, as he pulled Isabella away with him, Archer to kneeled beside me placing his hand by my wound,

"Get the people out through the cellar. Backs onto this tunnel. The Sheriff will take his men the easy route, through the Great Hall." I said quickly before loss of blood had time to conceal me in unconsciousness,

"So we hide our men in that tunnel until he moves his men through then we lead ours out." Archer said agreeing with my idea,

"Get word to Tuck...go on." Robin said with a gesture of his head, before Archer left and it was just me and Robin,

"Is this the end?" I asked,

"Far from it my friend." Robin replied,

"Well then first things first." I said as I reached over and pulled the sword from my side, that was causing me extreme pain, I cried out briefly in pain, Robin had seen this action only once before and that was when I had taken the woman he loved from this world. Setting the thought aside Robin then tore the leather armor from his right arm and then tore off his shirt sleeve, to wrap it tightly around my side, I groaned slightly as he tied another knot in it making sure it stayed in place.

"You're to heavy for me to carry so you're going to have to try and stand up." Robin said trying to offer some form of sarcasm, so I tried to stand with his help, when I did my side burnt like fire, and dizziness soon greeted me, as what I could see in the dimly lit tunnel began to spin, carefully but quickly we made our way into the great hall, where Tuck soon cast a glance my way.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, as he saw the weak expression on my face,

"Gisborne's been wounded by the sheriff when he tried to save me." Robin replied,

"Is it bad?" Tuck asked,

"Bad enough." I said groggily, Tuck probably believed me when he saw the blood that covered Robin's hands, and where the bandage was situated,

"Everyone is to stop what their doing and follow me...with me to the cellars!" Robin yelled, and I wish he hadn't because my head already pounded with a fury,

"John over here." Robin called; soon the shaggy haired man was by his side,

"Here you take Gisborne because you're stronger." He said,

"Right." John agreed, as Robin handed me over to him,

"Please take it slowly." I begged,

"No time we have to get out of here now." John said, emphasizing his 'now' like he always did, he didn't even hesitate before he threw me over his shoulder making my side burn even hotter, soon I bounced away being carried to the cellar, I was glad when we reached the grate hole because I was allowed off his shoulder due to the head room.

Kate and Much watched as the last of the guards walked past the grate hole, when they had they tried to shift the grate but they had no luck, so John soon stepped in, he grabbed the grate and pulled it towards him, finally it gave in, John got out first then Robin then the villagers, Kate grabbed me and shouldered me to the exit, when she did Much pulled me out, and John soon threw me over his shoulder again.

The last guard stepped into the tunnel and Robin went to stop him, "Stay back." He yelled, He soon engaged in combat, and soon the guard fell to the stone floor dead, after that they ran out of the tunnel, Robin watching humorously as I was carted out bouncing up and down, I was sure I saw a small smile on his face, but in my point of view it wasn't very funny.

The worst part of the trip was the stairs as we exited the tunnel; it was the most mal de mer motion I had ever felt, and nauseation soon became my new best friend, everyone exited the tunnel, "Right John get everyone to the forest...Tuck you sure you set everything up?" Robin asked making doubly sure everything was in place,

"Yes." Tuck assured,

"Good take Gisborne to the camp and tend to his wound I'll be there shortly...it's time to finish this once and for all." He said with determination, before he made a head gesture to Archer, who seemed to have a foul expression across his face, maybe that was why he wanted him to go with, soon they both ran off to the castle.

The sheriff, Isabella, and his men walked into the great hall to find it deserted, other than a dozen barrels stacked there, "They've all escaped...how could that have happened?" Isabella asked unable to understand how it could have happened, and why she found none of us here,

Robin and Archer entered the courtyard, there were dead bodies, and things in flames everywhere, the remnants of a battlefield, a battlefield that Robin remembered all to well, one that he wished he would soon forget.

Both Robin and Archer had their bows drawn and ready to use, Robin moved towards a barrel that was on fire and dipped his arrow in the flames.

"Robin I want to do it." Archer said,

"If you don't hit the target the first time we won't get another chance you should let me do it." Robin replied,

"Robin I want to do it for Gisborne and what the sheriff did to him." Archer insisted, as he too dipped his arrow into the flames, Robin wasn't sure if he was referring to what happened in the tunnel, or the many times when Vaisey had forced Gisborne to do things he didn't want to do.

"Allright then we do it together...brothers in arms." Robin said, that saying never felt right before in its life, but now because Robin actually had two brothers now it seemed so appropriate, Archer and Robin stood shoulder to shoulder their bows raised, and arrows drawn back.

They released at exactly the same time, "That's for you Gisborne." Archer yelled, as he and Robin ran off out of the courtyard, the two arrows struck in the same place, their points slicing together to enter one hole in the barrel, Isabella and Vaisey ducked as the arrows shot over their heads, and came to rest in the barrel infront of them.

Vaisey plucked the cork from the barrel and raised it to his nose, he swished it infront of his nose and said, "Byzantine fire." He smiled cockily until realization hit him, but when it did it was too late, because the barrels exploded like one massive bomb, it blew throughout the castle destroying everything and everyone, the large pillars fell against each other, crumbling to the ground in a large pile of rubble.

Archer and Robin ran over the bridge, and towards the forest, even though most of his gang were in the forest, they could hear the rumbling sound of destruction.

Kate and Much had not yet arrived at the camp as they waited with the villagers on the hillside for Robin and Archer; Tuck had gotten John to lay me on his bed, unsure if anyone else would appreciate the occupant on theirs, he untied the makeshift bandage on my side and had opened my tunic and shirt giving him room to work, I was close to unconsciousness and barely felt what Tuck was doing.

John had boiled some water, and Tuck had retrieved some herbs from a pouch he had on his bed, he used some of the hot water to grind them into a paste, he placed some on my wound then he got me to eat some, "Here eat this it will help with the pain." He said, I wasn't feeling much pain at the time but I knew I would when he finally decided to stitch me up.

He bathed my wound with a heated cloth that he had dipped in the hot water, I welcomed the warm as it helped soothe the pain, "This needle is sharp, but it will hurt are you ready?" Tuck asked, what kind of a question was that no one is ever ready to suffer or feel pain,

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied dazedly,

"Allright try and hold still then." He said,

That was easier said then done even if the needle was sharp, because I soon felt every prick as it sliced through me making me moan occasionally, Robin and Archer had joined the crowd of villagers and were soon receiving pats and slaps on the back, "We did it!" Much yelled in happiness, as he grabbed Robin by the arm and shook it roughly, Robin did the same; Kate ran over to Robin and seized him in her embrace kissing him on the cheek.

"I knew we could do it." She said cheerily,

"Of course we can we are Robin Hood." He said as Kate and Much chimed in, "Comeon let's get these people to the forest." He added as he put an arm around Kate,

When they arrived at camp tuck had covered me with a blanket and I was in a light sleep, my face was sweaty and somewhat pale, Robin noticed this and walked over to Tuck, "How is he?" Robin asked,

"He has lost a lot of blood, and is coming down with a mild fever but he'll be fine he just needs a little rest." Tuck said confidently, "How did it go?" He asked,

"The castle has been destroyed, everyone who was in it, and everything it stood for has been destroyed." Robin said in both disappointment and happiness, happy that they had won, but disappointed in the loss of lives,

We had one the greatest battle of all time, securing the freedom of England, and making sure that it was fit to live in for the fellow Englishman, all was well, and this would be a story told for generations to come, around every campfire, and by every child's bed, how Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws fought for England's freedom.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story don't forget to R, R, and R.**

**Sequel will be up soon called {Inches From Death} Enjoy :)**


	2. Story Ideas

Hi, Me again,

Long time no type, after much contemplation, and my disappearance to take care of my year 12 school work, and…after re-reading many of my stories, I have realized that there is not much left that I can do to or for Guy.

So if there is a fan out there that likes my work and has been eagerly awaiting a certain story that has not yet come out, I am now taking on suggestions for a new story, so write in and I will see whose idea I like, and will continue from there, maybe even working with my chosen writer, to continue writing the story to their favour.

I am currently waiting for a commission to be finished of my story where guy and Robin are friends. So if you go to OnlyIfItsFluffy, you can see what she has done for me. But as I said, write me a review or PM, if you have an idea that you think would make a suitable story that might catch on. Looking forward to you letter, hehe, so please write to me.

BubbleHub


End file.
